Soothing Aches
by The Wandering Hippie
Summary: Just a little smut Lemon I had on my mind between Moon and Toffee. Not much plot to it but there is some humor to it.


**Well... here we go again. This is my second lemon I've ever written simply because it just doesn't occur to me to do so often. Unlike the first one this is a oneshot that's part of my "Monster Love" AU as I am putting it now. Hope you enjoy as well as 'enjoy' this piece of work. If you want more I will provide a few more in the future at some point. Now if you will excuse me**

Toffee sighed in relief as he shrugged off his hunting gear and thought to himself, 'well, at least it's over.' Unlike a lot of men his age Toffee didn't enjoy hunting simply for the sake of it; yes it could be useful and was necessary in many ways but he didn't eagerly look forward to it most of the time. He would much rather spend his time doing paperwork and helping make decisions for the kingdom with his leisure time spent reading or basking in the sun. He knew that was unusual but then again he was somewhat unusual. He chuckled slightly to himself as he thought his wife Moon would have much preferred to embark on this hunt but was kept back due to work that Toffee was not 'qualified' to do according to others. He shrugged his shoulders getting the last bit of equipment off his body and hung it up walking into the castle past the family Butler who spoke up to him.

"Profitable hunting expedition Toffee?" Butler knew Toffee didn't like hunting but that wasn't the point of going hunting for the last few days. Toffee replied in an exasperated tone.

"I have no idea honestly. Lord Bartok seemed to have bonded well with Buff Frog and Lord Avarius but nothing resembling a deal has come up. I still think Moon should have gone on this." Butler chuckled before he spoke.

"And she would have were it not for the visiting nobility from the kingdom of Gorge. I know you could have handled that better but some procedures just have to be followed still despite the shift in how things are done now." Toffee nodded begrudgingly. "I saw the evening rain that welcomed you back and you shall be pleased that I have drawn you a bath." Toffee looked at him suspiciously as Butler winked at him. "As in filled your bath not literally drawn one; I keep that drawing in my quarters you know." Despite himself Toffee chuckled a little bit and moved through the castle a little bit faster with Butler bowing as he was dismissed.

Toffee moved to his and Moon's bedroom at a relaxed but eager pace wanting to shrug off the day's tough frustrations. His and Moon's room was a two story tower room with a private solar below the actual bed and bathroom. However there was a side entrance that led straight to the bathroom that Butler kept a spare key to in order to clean their room personally. Toffee was still not used to being doted upon even after years of being married with Moon and was surprised Butler was doing personal cleaning in his old age. Guessing correctly Toffee entered to at the moment unlocked door straight into the bathroom and locked it behind him. Toffee shrugged his clothes off quickly and got into the steaming bath feeling it warm up his cold reptilian body. 'Thank you Butler for knowing me so well.' Toffee thought as he sighed letting the past three days run in his head before he filed them away. It had been a hard hunt through damp muddy woods and the prey had fought back fiercely when they had finally cornered it; only to escape when everyone was exhausted.

"Well, we're going to get a call about some blue tentacle bear harrowing a village at some point damn it. I hope it does very little damage and harm." Toffee talked to himself in his monotone voice letting the thought disappear so he could just relax.

As he felt himself finish unwinding however he heard a strange wimper coming from the door to the bedroom. Looking up in concern he listened for a second before settling back down thinking nothing off it. After a few minutes he heard it again however and this time he didn't settle back down. He got up toweling himself off and wrapped it around his waist going for the door and put his ear to it not wanting to let cold air into the steamy bathroom. When he heard muffled moans through the door that he recognized as Moon's he immediately stiffened up. He recognized the sounds Moon made when they had sex as they had it quite frequently; and Moon was sounding DESPERATE for care right now if he judged the sounds accurately. He opened the door just enough to slip out and closed it behind him and adjusted his eyes manually to see in the darkened room.

The light of the sun lite up the evening even though it had already gone over the horizon and that light revealed a disheveled room to Toffee. Lying scattered all around were various items of differing sizes that he could smell were coated in Moon's 'fluid' that he could assume had been 'used' by her. The smell of Moon's love juices hung heavy in the air making his 'weapon' stiffen almost immediately in anticipation as he scanned the room. He saw Moon on their bed whimpering almost pathetically as she shoved something that looked like a branch into her pussy as best she could. She seemed so obsessed with what she was doing that she didn't seem to notice Toffee, which gave him an idea. Smiling carnivorously he sunk to all fours and crawled forward like a predator would to the foot of the bed and peaked over the edge of it. There he saw Moon's sacred jewel spread in all its glory for him to behold as she shoved the branch in as far as it would go. Moaning desperately Moon rubbed the branch around inside of her as words came out of her mouth.

"Toffee… I need it harder… like the Monster you are…" Toffee's grin grew even bigger as he slipped close to Moon's lower half his eyes fixed on her pussy, his prize.

'Finally, a hunt I can get behind.' Toffee thought to himself as his hand gripped Moon's wrist.

Moon's sweat covered face looked up in shock with her long beautiful silver-bluish hair hanging onto it in parts. Toffee's emerald cat-pupiled carnivorous eyes locked with her desperate Sapphire eyes and he raised his finger to his mouth in a shushing motion. Moon gulped and nodded pulling the branch out with him assisting and spreading her legs for him to move in closer. Not wasting anytime he stuck his face right up to her pussy and extended his six inch long tongue out and began lapping at her pussy hungrily. Moon's moans spiked up an octave as her hands came up gripping his still sleek black hair pushing his face into her pussy as best she could. Toffee took his time tasting her though before he did his move that Moon loved and inserted his whole tongue into her pussy.

"TOFFEEEEEEEEE!" Her reaction was almost instantaneous with her screaming his name and squirting her climax all over his face. 'WOW she must have been at it for a while.' Toffee thought to himself as he continued to fuck her with his tongue.

Moon continued to scream in ecstasy as Toffee rolled his tongue around inside of her rubbing her G-spot and clitoris simultaneously. Moon climaxed again after a few more seconds of rubbing and a third time after a few minutes of the tongue being allowed to probe her. At this point Toffee thought it was time for the main course and sat up fully removing his towel revealing his 9 ½ inch long erection in all its glory for Moon to see. He knew his dick was big for his size, even by a Monster's standard, and he and Moon were honestly lucky Moon could take his full size as a big dick could be as much an impediment as a blessing. Not many people belived that but Toffee had a few things he could list off as impediments.

"Well my queen, I am at your command." Toffee gave a lopsided grin as Moon's already flushed face got even darker red as she screamed to him annoyed and breathless.

"You are really going to delay this just to make me say it you jerk!? Take that dick of yours and fuck my pussy until I can't fucking walk you bastard!" Toffee chuckled at Moon's outburst and positioned himself at her entrance before speaking.

"As the queen commands, so shall her king obey." Toffee then shoved himself forward burying his massive manhood to hilt inside of Moon.

As Moon screamed in pleasure Toffee gasped in pleasure at how tight Moon still felt to him despite going at each other near daily for years. Whether it be because Toffee's dick was three times thicker than others on average, according to what little he knew, or because Moon's athletic figured tightened down the muscles on him, or maybe both at once. Frankly he wasn't sure and didn't care in the slightest, he only cared that it felt so good being back inside of Moon and being able to pleasure her in the way only he could. After a few seconds of getting used to the cramped warm wetness that was Moon's pussy he began thrusting slowly and deeply to get her warmed up. Moon's eyes were half-lidded in pleasure as her fingers grabbed onto the bed sheets gripping them tightly and her double d-cup breasts bounced up and down with every thrust of his. Toffee grinned at the breasts and the lack of attention they were getting leaning down to grip the nipple of one in his mouth gently biting it. As if by reflex one of Moon's hands wrapped around his head pushing him in deeper while the other grabbed her free breast fondling it and pinching the nipple desperately. After fucking like this for a few minutes Toffee felt Moon's climax hit her again with Moon screaming in ecstasy her hand digging its nails into his scalp. As Moon's climax passed Toffee kept at it with Moon speaking up.

"Yes… fuck me you damn feral Monster… fuck your queen bitch like the wild animal you are!" Moon gripped onto Toffee's back now with her hands and dug her nails in.

Toffee growled a response to Moon's words and hand gripping as he intensified the loving he gave Moon 10 fold. The bed creaked and shook with his thrusts as he moved his head to her neck now and softly bit her neck making Moon scream in pleasure. Toffee's tail now wrapped around Moon's waist pulling her in close as he pulled them up to a sitting position with their eyes locking with each other's. After a second of just staring Toffee wet back to sucking on her neck and Moon's legs wrapped around Toffee's waist with her leaning in and biting him on his neck with the thrusts resuming. They continued this for about 10 minutes with Moon climaxing several times before Toffee felt his own climax approaching like an unstoppable tide.

"My queen, I think it's time you accepted your reward." Toffee growled to Moon through her neck with Moon responding in kind.

"Yes, fill my pussy with your seed and put a baby in my belly you wild beast!" Moon gripped onto him tighter as Toffee raced towards the finish line.

As he finally came Toffee gave out a strange feral roar as he released three days' worth of pent up seed and stress inside of Moon. Moon took his seed with a muffled scream as she pushed her head into his neck, clawed at his back, and pushed his waist in with her legs as far as she could. They stayed in the stock still position for several seconds as Toffee pumped his seed inside of Moon and Moon climaxed at his climax. After they had come down from their highs however they separated just enough to stare at each other's faces which they did so for the longest period of time until they spoke.

"I love you Toffee."

"I love you Moon."

They leaned in for a soft and gentle kiss as Toffee leaned back onto the bed with Moon falling on top of him softly. They parted their kiss with Moon leaning her head on Toffee's shoulder sighing in content with Toffee wrapping his arms around Moon lovingly stroking her hair softly. They laid like this in content with Toffee relaxing in the heat their bodies created and Moon basking in the afterglow of a much needed sexual release. After the longest period of time just lying there enjoying each other's bodies Moon finally spoke up.

"So, I take it the hunting expedition didn't go that well?" Toffee chuckled and sighed as he spoke.

"Yep. The prey got away after injuring several people leaving us to clean it up when it pops up again AND nothing seems to have been accomplished with Lord Bartok." Moon giggled and nuzzled in closer to Toffee.

"Ah, if only I had better luck with the family Gorge. The king and queen could not come canceling at the last minute and sent the queen's sister to attend. It was almost a stereotypical tea-party in all the negative aspects for the last three days. And throughout it all we accomplished nothing except her saying the king and queen will come in the future to solidify relations once more." Toffee chuckled at Moon's story now and kissed her forehead speaking softly.

"And you must have REALLY missed me for the last few days am I right?" Moon laughed out loud at that before replying.

"It was only going on today actually. Ever since I woke up I had this itch I just couldn't scratch no matter how hard I tried. And when I went to ignore it for the day it only got worse by inches. By the time the guest had left after dinner for home I had stained one of the dining room chairs with my juices. Fortunately I was free for the rest of the evening to try and address that issue, but no matter how hard I tried…"

"Nothing but my manhood could satisfy you huh?" Toffee cut Moon off with the two of them laughing. "And let me guess, this night has only just begun right?" Moon gave him an impish smile and she rose up exposing her body to the now rising moons with their light spilling over her like a silver cloak as she spoke.

"Are you ready for hours of pent up sexual release?" Toffee smiled and motioned to the bathroom door.

"Butler drew me a bath and it would be a shame to waste heated up water. Perhaps you should join me." Moon giggled and got out of the bed practically dragging Toffee along with his hardened dick bobbing in the air as they entered the softly lit bathroom Moon took notice of this and stared at it hungrily before speaking to Toffee.

"Oh, that looks painful. Let's address that swelling shall we." She turned Toffee down to sit him on the edge of the tub and kneeled down so her head was at his dick height. "Hello there big boy, have you been feeling lonely and pent up?" Moon ran her hand up Toffee's dick sending shivers down his spine as she focused on lightly stroking the head with her fingertips. "Well I know just what is needed for you." She used some magic to bring over a bottle of some sort of oil lotion and spread it over her breasts rubbing them together to coat them properly. "Mmmmmm, does that look nice and inviting?" She looked up at Toffee and stuck her tongue out seductively making Toffee nod eagerly licking his own lips. "Well, let's have some fun with your mighty sword." Moon wrapped her breasts around Toffee's dick encasing him in soft and warm flesh.

Toffee moaned at the sensations with Moon smiling cheekily at him as she moved her breasts up and down his dick slowly. Toffee loved this sensation almost as much as being inside of Moon but something was missing, and he was fairly certain she was doing that on purpose. He looked at her half-lidded about to speak up but Moon raised her hand to his face shushing him silently. She blinked at him with a sultry look in her eyes and lowered her head down to his dick and began sucking the tip slowly. Toffee's dick was too big for Moon to either just suck or do a 'tit job' as some people referred to it properly so she had to do both at once. And frankly the two of them loved that fact as Toffee got to experience both at once and Moon got to have fun by being totally invested in playing with his dick. Moon sucked and rubbed Toffee all over his dick making him moan in pleasure putting his hands up to stroke her head and hair rubbing it softly.

"Yes… that feels amazing…" Moon looked up at him with her sparkling sapphire eyes turning him on even more as she increased the speed. "Aaaah ah…" Toffee couldn't help but let his moans slip out as Moon continued to pump him letting her tongue find every weak point around the top part of his dick. Finally Toffee couldn't take the sensations anymore and spoke softly Moon, "… I'm… going to cum already…" This only made Moon increase her pace shoving more of his dick into her throat and rubbing him more around his base. "… NNNNNNAH!" and with that Toffee let loose and released gripping tightly to Moon's hair.

Moon clamped her mouth around his member stuffing as much of it down her throat as she could just before the cum came rushing out. She held her breath and relaxed her throat as Toffee's vision went white with this shot being even more intense then the first one. As Toffee came down from his high he looked down blinking slowly locking eyes with Moon who blinked softly at him in amusement. Then, ever so slowly, she pulled her mouth back massaging his dick to make sure she got every single drop out of him. Toffee gasped at the sensation as Moon made it to the end of his dick and sucked out what was left before letting it pop out. She then, without breaking eye contact, opened her mouth to let Toffee see the seed in her mouth before she closed it giving an audible swallow before opening her mouth again to reveal she had swallowed it all. Moon then giggled and waggled his now semi-hard dick a little before speaking.

"A good girl always swallows her husbands seed if she sucks it out. So… did I sooth away your aches from the hunt?" She waggled her eyebrows at Toffee who smiled broadly and responded.

"Yes, but both of us need more soothing it seems." With that his dick grew hard again and Moon gazed at it impressed clapping a little before responding.

"Ohhhh, very impressive my powerful Monster stud. But let's not waste the bath water shall we?" Moon then pushed Toffee backwards into the tub with a splash and she slid in giggling on top of him. "Let me do the work this time, you just last as long as you can and thrust back when needed." Moon kissed Toffee before she positioned herself to have his head at her entrance.

Toffee locked his carnivorous gaze with Moon's sultry gaze as she slowly sat back letting gravity do the work of impaling herself upon him. They both moaned in pleasure as Moon began rolling her hips around and humping Toffee in a deep and slow manner that drew out the pleasure for both of them. As Moon rode Toffee for a little while her gaze fell away from his as her eyes rolled back into her head as she climaxed. Feeling Moon tighten down around his dick Toffee began thrusting back to take Moon off balance and to keep the sex going. Moon moaned in response and tried forcing him down with her hips but only succeeded in impaling him deep inside of her. As she gasped in pleasure at that Toffee stuck out his long tongue and leaned forward just enough to lick her nose. Moon opened her eyes to a half-lidded state and saw his tongue waving around like a serpent or tentacle right in front of her.

Moon bit her bottom lip for a second while smiling at Toffee knowing exactly what he wanted and leaned towards him opening her mouth. When she got close enough Toffee slid his tongue into her mouth before pulling Moon in for a kiss. When Moon had learned Toffee's tongue was so long and he had decided to learn how to use it to its full extent a whole new world of pleasure had opened up for both of them. Sometimes they could just kiss for hours on end with Toffee wriggling his tongue around in Moon's mouth exploring every little nook and cranny. Of course they usually leapt right into sex after just a few minutes of doing that if no one was around. Moon and Toffee wrapped their arms around each other as they slowly made love while French kissing in a soft and sweet manner. Their pants exited through their noses in puffs as they kept up the kissing for the entire time only to part to gasp for air before resuming their kissing. Finally, after what felt like hours with multiple climaxes on Moon's part, Toffee climaxed his third time deep inside Moon with the two tensing up until Toffee finished. They parted with a trail of saliva connecting them as they panted with Moon finally speaking.

"I think perhaps we should actually clean up if you will?" Toffee chuckled at that and spoke teasingly.

"What happened to 'fuck my pussy until I can't fucking walk' hmmm?" Toffee looked at Moon with her chuckling before she replied.

"That is once we're done cleaning up. After that let's make good on my words." Toffee smiled as he slipped out of Moon and began washing her.

His hands moved softly across her smooth skin and silky hair relishing the welcoming feeling of her body under his callused hands. She was a warrior and had trained as such for most of her life so he could feel her powerful muscles as he washed her and the occasional scar. Moon moaned and pushed into his hands blinking seductively at him as he did his job implying of their activities later on. He played along and washed her seductively if efficiently cupping her breasts and rubbing her thighs without quite touching her pussy to leave her turned on. After he had finished he pushed into Moon as she washed him with her own callused hands. She rubbed him down akin to the way one would give a massage as well as focusing on his head and scratching his scalp just right. She also acted a little playfully and gripped his butt and tail on several occasions squeezing softly with a giggle. After she had finished a flash of light encased her and she emerged in her Butterfly form picking him up bridal style.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get going." She lifted them up with her beautiful bluish silver wings and dried them off with her magic before flying back into the bedroom.

* * *

Moon blinked her eyes open and looked around with daylight streaming in from the windows and rubbed some sleep from her eyes with a slight yawn. She blinked feeling that she was gripping onto someone and looked up to see Toffee snoring slightly with his hair somehow still perfect. Moon detached herself from him only to have Toffee grab onto her and pull her in close with Moon stifling a fangirlish giggle. She decided instead to just lay her head on his muscular chest and inhaled deeply rubbing his well-defined abs with a silent squee of joy at her toned husband. As she shifted about under the sheets to better do this she felt a strange numb sensation coming from her legs as she fully remembered last night. Something about her dominating Toffee at first and then him turning her around and taking her from behind as she magically kept him from climaxing for at least an hour. She experimented and tried moving her legs to find them only semi-responsive and chuckled to herself before speaking.

"Well, you did tell him to fuck you until you couldn't walk; guess I got what I wanted." She then heard a knocking on the door downstairs and a voice call up.

"My queen, it's time for breakfast. I know the last few days were a bit trying but you do need to put up an appearance." Moon went pale faced at Butler's words and shook Toffee awake.

"Hmmm, Moon? How long have I been out?" Toffee woke up quickly with Moon shaking him before speaking.

"I'm not sure myself but I think we have surprise guests considering Butler came to our door knocking telling us breakfast was ready. And, this is gonna sound strange, but I think you literately did me so hard I can't walk properly." Toffee stared at her for a second before he burst out laughing at the situation. "Toffee this is… ok this is pretty funny the more you think about it." Moon chuckled as Toffee calmed down shaking himself to attention.

"Well first off, let's see if you can actually walk even if it's a limping bowlegged fashion." Toffee got up offering Moon his hand as they slipped out of bed. Moon sat up as best she could and then tried to stand with some success. "Well you can stand, now try taking a step." Moon took a tentative step forward feeling her legs respond only somewhat and almost buckled when she felt a stabbing soreness from her groin.

"Ohhhhh I can still feel where you 'sheathed your sword' Toffee; man you did me hard last night." Toffee chuckled as he responded.

"Well you asked me to do so. It does seem you can walk with a little help so I will be doing the stereotypical escort pose to help you along. Does that sound just fine?" Toffee wound his arm in with hers the way a gentleman would escort a lady in a formal event and provided support with Moon standing up as straight as she could before speaking.

"It will have to do; hopefully it will go away in a short time now that I'm using my muscles. Thank goodness for magic or it would be a pain to get dressed." Moon waved her hand and her clothes came flying out her fitting them on as best she could with Toffee dressing himself.

After they had finished Toffee led Moon down the stairwell that led to their private solar and out the door to be greeted by Butler who stared at them knowingly. He didn't say a word though as he escorted them down to the dining area with Moon and Toffee chuckling silently at Butler's expression. They had no doubt he had heard them last night, in fact they were fairly certain many parts of the castle had heard them last night. Of course there was no one in the castle that wouldn't be ok with that, they were married after all. When they got down to the dining room however they were greeted with the sight of Queen Gorge's sister sitting at the table with Moon's family with a somewhat sour look on her face. As they entered everyone looked away from them or gave them knowing looks with smiles on their faces; except for the woman from Gorge.

"I came back because my sister wanted me to accomplish SOMETHING in negotiations and I find you rutting with your Monster husband so loudly I couldn't sleep last night. Have you no decency?" Everyone remained silent as Moon and Toffee glanced at each other smiling before answering the woman.

"Nope." She fumed for a second before Moon spoke alone.

"I apologize for our rude behavior but we had been separated for three days and a husband and wife do desire affection for each other. Perhaps we could both address your sister's issues and reach an agreement before the midday meal." Everyone kept their looks to the side as the woman calmed herself down and spoke solemnly.

"Indeed, thank you having me as your guest though my stay is extended. And I apologize for my rude behavior, it was unacceptable." Moon and Toffee nodded gracefully to her as Toffee sat Moon down and took a seat himself as breakfast began.

'Well, today sure is gonna be one interesting day.' Moon thought to herself as she ate some eggs in corn syrup.


End file.
